improvfandomcom-20200215-history
Past Challenges
March 30, 2010 - John "Dr. Wimpy" Ward On Sunday March 29th, John "Dr. Wimpy" Ward passed away. He was a very dedicated and passionate part of the the New York improv scene, taking classes, performing and supporting shows. He will be missed. If you performed with him or took classes or knew a bit about him and his life, I'd like you to invite you to add to his wiki page. Thanks. February 16, 2010 - Upcoming Improv Festivals Today I noticed a status update of a friend asking about upcoming improv festivals and thought that might make a good page here at the wiki. Please add to the page for Upcoming Improv Festivals. January 29, 2010 - Tina Fey and Jack McBrayer I was working on an entry for my blog and I wanted to link to articles about Tina Fey and Jack McBrayer. I was disappointed that we don't have anything on either of them yet. Let's rectify that. They are officially our challenge of the week! January 19, 2010 - The Macroscene I heard a little bit about The Macroscene from the UCB Theatre Podcast this week and I guess I'd like to learn more. I created a couple of pages related to it, one for the show and one for macroscenes in general. This might also be a great occasion for you to add information on other 600 level shows that played at the UCBTNY. January 13, 2010 - Susan Messing I think another challenge is way past due. I'm going to throw out some very specific challenges in the coming weeks and months. This week's challenge is Susan Messing. Go to it! Let's flesh out her wiki page. January 29, 2009 - Improv Glossary We could use a glossary of terms like: beat, group game, opening, warm up, bit, edit, blackout. Feel free to add your own. Should the category be, glossary, definitions, terms, or something else? Looks like we may need to add a disambiguation page for blackout. Week of January 2, 2009 - Improv Festivals Know of any improv festivals popular or obscure? Then put them up. Include a website or any info you know about it as well... or don't. It's up to you. Week of November 10th, 2008 - Improv Wiki Challenge: The Del Close Marathon Ok, I have a new challenge for everyone. The Del Close Marathon. There is a page for it, but it's quite limited at the moment. I'm thinking this should be a pretty chunky page with lots of information on it. There are many, many threads here on the IRC which could be used for research, plus blog posts all over the net, links to pictures and more. And of course personal recollections are very welcome. This is the next official Improv Wiki challenge: the Del Close Marathon page. Week of October 13, 2008 - Improv Wiki Challenge: Influential Shows We did a great job getting groups up a couple weeks back, especially the current groups who are now performing in New York. I'd like to get some pages up for some of the more influential shows that have happened over the last 20 years or so. Of course, we all have different opinions about what is influential, and that ok. With a wiki, we don't have to decide on a list beforehand. What's important is that the show was influential on YOU. Think about the shows you saw when you were starting out. The shows that got you jazzed about improv in the first place, the shows inspired you to take class or to start a group of your own. When I was starting out, the two pivotal shows were Three Mad Rituals and Jazz Freddy, and I can still see the wide affect those two shows have had. Anyone who has tried the movie in NYC for instance, owes something to Three Mad Rituals which first laid out that form. Jazz Freddy on the other hand was a huge influence on a generation of improvisors who watched it. It clearly established for us that improv belonged in the theatre, not just comedy clubs and backs of bars. Q: Do I have to have been in this show to add to the wiki? A: Of course not! If you think it belongs there, get it up. Make a stub if nothing else. Put up the bare bones of information that you can find from the web (or from memory). Plant the seed, so others can add to it. Q: Can I put my own show up? A: Yes! Please do. There have been lots of shows that have been influential on me. Almost every show I've been involved in has influenced me in some way, so don't feel like you can't put your own show up there. I'll probably put up a few that I was involved in. Q: How else can I help? A: Well some of you might want to take on the job of journalist/historian. If you know of show that should be represented, but don't know of the facts, find people who do. Interview them about the show and then post it up on the site. What should we put up? Dates, cast, venues, description of the show, for starters. The fastest way to create a page: put the exact title you want in the search box on the left and hit enter. If nothing is found, click the link to create the page. Feel free to ask questions in the wiki thread on the IRC. You can also click "edit" at the top of any other page to see the "source" and get an idea how wiki formatting works. Category:Uncategorized_pages